The Twister
by Hannahbanana2604
Summary: When Twister, an alicorn with no memories, appears on the steps of Princess Twilight's castle, her whole life turns even more upside down than it was. She soon finds out she has a dark secret, one that may lead to her new friends not trusting her. Can she gain the courage to face up to the one creature she's been afraid of her whole life, her father? After season 4 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a story about my OC character, Twister, who is an alicorn. Enjoy!**

"Where did she come from? Have you seen her around here before?"

"No. It's strange. How did a unicorn just appear out of nowhere?"

"She's not a unicorn, she's a Pegas- wait, she has wings _and _a horn! She's an alicorn!"

"How many new princesses are we going to have?"

"I heard that Rainbow!"

"Sorry, Twi."

"Um, who are you?" I asked the ponies around me, cautiously. They all looked at each other, nervously. "Well?" I prodded. The one with the purple coat and purple and pink mane came forward. She was an alicorn, like me. She wore a crown with five spikes with a studded pink gem on the ends of them.

"My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. Who are you? I've never seen you around here before, and I'm pretty sure Celestia would have told me if we had another princess." The pony, whose name was now Twilight, asked me.

"Um, I'm sorry, did you just say _princess?_" I asked her, then glanced back at the five ponies behind her. There were two pegasi, two earth ponies, and a unicorn. "I'm Twister. I _know _I'm no princess. Now, how did I get here, and when can I get back home?" One of the pegasi, the blue one with the rainbow mane, flew forward and landed next to Twilight.

"You just appeared on the steps of the castle! If you'd fallen out of the sky, I'd have seen you during my nightly patrol!" she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"And you are? I only know one of your names. I like to associate faces with names." I said, looking at Twilight.

"I'm Rainbow Dash." Said the newly named Rainbow Dash. Eventually, I learned all their names. The unicorn with the white coat and purple mane was Rarity, the all-around pink earth pony was Pinkie Pie, the country earth pony with the hat was Applejack, and the yellow Pegasus with the pink mane was Fluttershy.

"Um, where _exactly _am I?" I asked them. Fluttershy muttered something inaudible.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked her.

"Um, you're in …" Fluttershy said, but I couldn't quite catch the last part. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"I'm _where?" _I asked again. I was starting to get mad when Applejack stepped forward.

"You're in Ponyville. Twilight's castle to be precise." She said.

"I thought Twilight didn't have a castle." I asked.

"She got a castle after Tirek destroyed her home." Applejack explained. Tirek, now why does that name sound familiar? I tried to remember him… but I couldn't remember anything. I replayed any information I had back in my mind. _My name is Twister. My talent is singing. I have a pink coat, a red mane and tail, and a black cutie mark in the shape of a treble clef. I live _. My parents are _ and _. I have _ siblings. _Oh no. I know _nothing _about my life.

"Um, I don't want to scare anyone, but I seem to have amnesia or something. I only know my name and talent, so…"

"What?" Twilight asked, suddenly worried. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um, waking up here." I replied, warily. Everyone began looking at each other.

"Twilight! Try that memory spell from the Discord incident!" Suggested Rarity. Twilight nodded and turned to me. Her horn began to glow, and then after a few seconds the light faded.

"Remember anything now?" She asked me. I shook my head. "What?" She closed her eyes and concentrated, beads of sweat forming on her head. She opened her eyes again.

"Something is blocking that particular power, as though your memories are locked up, and I don't have the key." She said.

"What! You mean you can't fix me?" I yelped. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She told me. I began panicking.

"No no no no no! I have to remember!" I concentrated. I tried to remember, but it was painful. Literally, my head began throbbing. I kept trying, but the pain intensified.

"Stop Twister! You're going to hurt yourself!" Twilight cried, but I kept pushing.

"I- have- to- remember!" I screamed, but the pain was too much, and I passed out.

**Ok! Well, that's the first chapter! Plz comment in the review section, thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy this week. Anyway, here you go!**

I dreamed she was in a forest. A familiar forest. I suddenly came upon a cottage. A familiar cottage.

"I know this place," I mumbled. I walked in, unsure of where exactly I was. Yet, this place felt familiar.

"Is this my home?" I asked myself, but it obviously couldn't be. I felt a sense of dread here. Home isn't a place where you felt dread. As I sat on the wood floor, I saw a figure in the shadows.

"Yes it is." The figure said. I suddenly felt I should fear this figure. My eyes widened. I started shaking, though why I was unsure. The figure was a male, I knew that.

"Well, what do you remember?" The figure asked me. I suddenly felt as though I shouldn't tell this creature my problem. I stood defiantly.

"Who wants to know?" I said. The creature began chuckling.

"Now Twister. Is that any way to speak to your _father?" _The creature scolded.

_Father?_

"I don't know you." I said, but my head began pounding. _Father… _memories tried to break their bonds. I concentrated on that word. _Father. _I can't understand how this creature could be my father. Fathers were ponies you were supposed to love, trust, not fear. Yet I felt terrified of the creature standing in the shadows. The creature growled.

"Gah! You haven't been completely erased yet! Your memories are locked, not erased! You still remember yourself!" He complained. I suddenly felt angry.

"Wait, wait, wait. _You _are the reason I can't remember anything? Why would you do that?" I yelled. He just grunted.

"I guess I'll just have to finish the job." He said, and I didn't hesitate. I flew out of the cottage, out of the forest, until I didn't know where I was. I kept flying, tears streaming down my face from the fear.

_Is that anyway to speak to your _father?

….

My eyes flew open. Twilight Sparkle stood over my bed, worried.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They left a while ago. You were out for a few hours. Are you ok? You were shaking in your sleep." She asked me. I remembered my dream.

"Not really. This is going to sound crazy." I explained my dream to her, and she sat down, thinking.

"That's strange. Why did you sense familiarity there?" She asked, and I shrugged. "Well, I suppose you don't have a place to stay, do you? We have an extra room down the hall if you want to stay here until you get your memories back." I smiled.

"Thank you! In all the chaos I hadn't thought of where I was going to sleep." I frowned. A feeling surfaced. I was scared. "This is going to sound crazy again." Twilight laughed a little.

"Nonsense! I'm sure it won't sound crazy. Shoot."

"I have a feeling we are all In danger. Like, life and death danger." I told her, and her smile faded.

**Ok! That's chapter 2! Enjoy! I'll try to update sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! So, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

"Why would you feel like everyones in danger?" Twilight asked me.

"I don't know. It's just a hunch, but I have a lot of hunches, and they're usually correct. When I first got here, and I couldn't remember anything, I felt like there was something important I needed to remember, something dangerously important. I think it has something to do with that figure in the shadows. That I saw in my dream." I told her.

"But that was just a dream." She said.

"I don't think that was just a dream. It felt way too real." I said, thinking back on it. Everything felt real. The familiarity, the fear, the tears… no. Whatever is happening, it had something to do with my dream.

"Well, we can't do anything about it right now." Twilight said. "Why don't I show you around Ponyville?"

….

Ponyville was amazing! Pinkie Pie gave me a free cupcake from Sugarcube Corner, and it was delicious. I've never felt such a thrill as flying with Rainbow Dash. She beat me in every race, though. The animals at Fluttershy's were adorable! With all the stuff I saw, I almost forgot all my troubles. Almost. Everything still nagged at the back of my mind.

"So, darling," Rarity asked me when I had seen everything. "How do you like Ponyville?"

"Isn't it awesome?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah! I love it! There is so many amazing places and ponies! It's awesome!" I replied. I stopped at the woods. I just stared at the path in front of me. This path looked familiar. Had I been down it before?

"Twister?" Twilight said. "What's wrong?" I turned around.

"This path… I know it." I said and began trotting down it, with everyone following me. When we reached the end of the path, it felt as though we had been walking for ages. At the end of the path was something no one had ever expected. At the end of the path was… a dead end. Just a rock wall with some vines covering it.

"Well, what now?" Rarity asked. I didn't know.

"I guess we'll have to go back." I said, walking down the path again. Twilight looked skeptical, but she walked with us. When we got back, it was night. We said our goodbyes, and each walked back to our homes. Well, my temporary home, for me. Me and Twilight walked back in silence. We went into the room Twilight let me use, said goodnight, and tried to sleep. I couldn't. I tossed and turned, but was wide awake. Eventually I gave up. I got out of bed and paced along the floor, thinking. _Father. _I still didn't get that. I kept thinking until I heard hoovesteps on the floor. I jumped into bed and pretended I was sleeping. The door creaked open, then closed. I trotted over to the window, and saw Twilight Sparkle fly out into the night. I didn't know where she was going, but I opened my window and followed her. When she finally stopped, she was stopped in front of the rock wall, about to touch it.

"Twlight!" I whispered behind a tree. She turned around, surprised.

"Twister! What are you doing out here?" She asked me.

"I saw you fly out of the castle. What are _you _doing out here?" I asked.

"I have a theory that this rock wall isn't a wall at all!" She said, and brushed away the vines that covered a cave.

**Yes, I took the vines thing from ****Tangled. ****I thought it was a good idea! Anyway, plz review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm still in school, so I haven't spend as much time writing. When I get out I will be able to write more, so yay! Anyway, here is chapter 4!**

"So, why didn't you tell this to anyone earlier?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure, and I have no idea what is behind here. I didn't want to put them in danger." Twilight Sparkle told me.

"Well, let's go see what's behind there then." I suggested. We walked through the cave, and appeared in a clearing where I nearly had a heart attack.

"Th-that's the cottage from my dream!" I whispered. "Be quiet. I don't know if the creature in the shadows is still here." We silently walked around the cottage and found the door. I turned to Twilight. "You know the invisibility spell, right?" I asked her. She stared at me blankly. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon. Fine, I'll have to do it for the both of us." I said, and cast the spell. The next thing I knew, Twilight and I were invisible.

"Now _that's _a cool spell!" She whispered. "Your teaching me that later." We walked inside. When walking I tripped over a metal lock over a handle.

"Ow." I said, then paused. _Wait. Lock and handle? _"Twilight! I found something!" I blasted the lock and opened the door. We peered inside. The spell had worn off. It usually lasted longer, but I had to supply for two ponies, which took more magic.

"Twister!" A voice came from inside the little basement. I walked in, and a memory came flooding back. To when I was just a filly. It had been storming, and a huge clap of thunder had scared me.

"Mom!" I had wailed. Just as I did now.

"Mom! I remember you!" I said.

"Oh, Twister!" My mother said, embracing me in a hug, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh, he told me I'd never see you again!"

"Wait, who did?" I asked. She cocked her head in confusion.

"Twister, don't you remember anything?" My mother asked me. I shook my head. I finally got a good look at my mom. She basically had my opposite, a pink mane and tail with a red coat. But that coat was even deeper red than usual. There was traces of blood in her tail and mane as well. There was a deep gash on the side of her face. Her back hoof was chained, with a broken chain next to it.

"What… mom, who did this to you!" I asked her.

"I think that would be ME!" Bellowed a huge, familiar voice.

**Ok! Here is chapter 4! Comment in the review section! Thx!**


End file.
